Media content rating systems provide viewers and/or listeners of a media program with an indication of the suitability of the media program for children and/or adults. A media content rating is determined using factors such as the level and/or amount of violence, adult language, sexual content, and nudity that is present in a particular media program. An example of a content rating system for television programs is the TV Parental Guidelines systems which includes ratings of TV-Y (directed at young children), TV-Y7 or TV-Y7-FV (directed to children 7 and older), TV-G (directed to general audiences), TV-14 (recommended for those aged 14 or older), and TV-MA (intended for mature audiences). An example of a content rating system for movies is the Motion Picture Association of America film rating system which includes ratings of G (for general audiences), PG, (parental guidance is suggested), PG-13 (parents are strongly cautioned), R (restricted—those under 17 years of age require accompaniment of a parent or adult aged 21 or older), and NC-17 (no one aged 17 and under is admitted). These media content ratings assist a parent or guardian in determining whether he or she wishes to allow a child to view and/or listen to a particular media program.